


【OS】美梦成真（一）-鮮奶丸丸

by Milkymaruru



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkymaruru/pseuds/Milkymaruru
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho





	1. Chapter 1

【OS】美梦成真（一）-鮮奶丸丸

  
[ ](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/)  


#  [鮮奶丸丸](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/)

Archiveofourown：Milkymaruru  
  
  
FISH KILLER

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/satoplanet)
  * [归档](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索



##  [【OS】美梦成真（一）](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/post/1e80885f_1c7fea8cf)

  


  


  


**之前的脑洞**

**大野护士和樱井医生**

**私设，与真人无关，约2k**

  


  


  


樱井最近总是梦到自己小时候去商场，缠着阳子掏钱玩扭蛋机。扭蛋机的名字是“日本乡土玩具”，有四十多种吉祥物，假名和说明看得小男孩眼花缭乱，他在一团乱里选了一个小兔子一样的，又指了一个招财猫，说妈妈帮我扭这两个吧，求求你了。

  


阳子说好吧好吧，投了四百日元进去，向右转两转，掉出来一个一半浅蓝一半透明的塑料球。樱井眼尖，一下就看出来塑料膜下的不是什么白生生的兔子或者猫咪。他赌气扭头看向一旁，扭蛋机是放置在一家小店外的，店里的小黑板写着：“如果不需要扭蛋外壳的话，请把它交给工作人员哦！”

  


“小翔你看，是不倒翁诶！而且还是两个，其实有赚到啦。”阳子拍拍樱井的背，象征性地安慰他。小男孩把不倒翁捏在手里，隔着塑料膜粗粗观察了一下，一个红色和一个蓝色的圆锥体而已。蓝色的要小巧一些，不过怎么垂着眉毛啊？

  


  


  


眼睛睁开那一瞬间意识还漂在脑袋外面，他看着空荡荡的天台，空荡荡的便当盒，才意识到自己在阳光下睡了个午觉。白大褂的颜色相当刺眼，左胸上的名牌被他取了出来，这时正随着他起身的动作晃悠悠的。下方口袋的笔记本硌着樱井的大腿，嘶。

  


好疼。

  


最近为什么老是做那个梦呢。阳子以前和他聊起来这件事，说那是樱井从小到大第一次有意识地发现原来自己想要的和自己最终拿到的可以不是一种。小男孩第一次意识到地球不是围着自己转的，他需要接受变化，他应该稍微少那么一点自我主义，多一些随遇而安的情绪。

  


于是从那之后的这么多年，每当樱井遇到了自己措手不及的变化时就老是会梦见那个让人失落的瞬间。他提醒自己，要接受变化，别固执，别固执。然而就像是无意地，那一对不倒翁在他的书桌上摆了很多很多年，头顶上原本锐利的角都在几次意外之下慢慢变平，红色的小人看起来不再那么怒气冲冠，蓝色的小人也不再那么忧郁。

  


他按住自己莫名加快的心跳，走进了办公室。下午的访客表需要他再过一次目，一直合作的护士已经在办公室等他了。

  


  


  


大野听见脚步声，原本埋在病历簿里的脑袋瞬间抬起来，眼睛亮晶晶地，“小翔。”他勾起嘴角喊樱井的名字，看对方的眼神，会意之后又改口重新叫了一次，“樱井医生。”

  


“昨天值夜班你跑去干什么了？”樱井把吃完的便当盒放在办公桌的角落里，下一秒又被大野收到自己的怀里，他想阻止但又萌生不出任何理由，只是说了一句：“以后不要炸天妇罗了。

  


“早上做的放到中午，全都软掉了，不好吃。”他把语尾的否定词咬得很重，可大野只当他在闹脾气。他一手系好便当盒的敷布，蓝底白花的图案是他自己选的，理由是蓝色会让人平静。然后像是在对话上跳了个远，“我在六楼陪儿科的尾野说话呢。”他安安静静地背对窗户，樱井能感觉到他是笑着说的。

  


大野智给人的感觉就像是永恒却脆弱的冬天。樱井在六月里感受到背后的一阵凉意，又来了，这种掌控不了的疏离感。之前他们都还是实习生的时候，大野的出现让樱井又开始反复做那个平淡得一点汤水都不剩的梦。仿佛白天他在这边，夜晚就跌倒了另一个世界里去一遍遍重复地过着枯燥的童年生活。那个场景樱井不厌烦，但时间久了难免会不得其解，似乎有个人一直在牵着他，拿着放大镜细细地看他，从理性的思维，到轮廓分明的下颌线，再到自己喜欢同性的事实，最后停在了那个并不起眼的变数上，却再也没有把放大镜移开。他和他的梦境都被迫接收反复的侦查与麻木，直到大野主动跟他说了第一句话。

  


那个时候大野似乎是说，家里有个亲戚也跟樱井是差不多的姓。“倒是也有姓桜井的，”他讲话的时候字节与字节之间仿佛有融掉的麦芽糖，但听着却很轻快，“如果不写出来的话就很难区分吧。”樱井附和着说是啊，是这样，语气里不是没有敷衍的成分在。那个时候实习医生和护士都在等待新人的破冰会，副院长迟到了很久，教室的空调打得过低，很多人都只好站在不那么冷的走廊里等待薛定谔的副院长到来。走廊上不时会有病床经过，还有讨论着学术话题的教授模样的人，遇见这一群实习生，都是匆匆看一眼就又回到刚才的话题，似乎他们只是这栋建筑新加入的仪器而已，没有新奇的地方，也没有任何问题需要观察与解决。

  


“劳驾。”樱井听见身后人的声音，于是稍微侧了侧身，让后面的人经过。他站在门的旁边，走廊的椅子不多，零零散散都分给了女实习生。男实习生基本站着或蹲着，白大褂晃来晃去，时间一久眼睛就会变得很酸。

  


大野的制服是很好看的粉蓝色。樱井在各个科室轮班实习的时候，中途被分到过和大野一个科室。儿科。他不仅见过大野穿粉蓝色制服，还看见过他系上小熊图案的围裙，蹲下来拿着拨浪鼓，一口糖一句故事地给小女孩打点滴。儿科大概是最杂最需要耐心的一个科室，但大野一直是笑得开开心心地，他穿着走路都没什么声音的布鞋，在樱井面前一晃而过。

  


说神奇但也在预料之内，那三天除了患者观察日记之外，樱井和大野没有任何的交流。他对大野的语句有模糊的印象，总是很简短，很杂乱，不按顺序记事，但每次都很准时，该有的重点也不会漏掉。而他自己却理性得可怕，什么事情都是用便签和表格方方正正地划分得当，再去一点点执行的。第一次听见大野哄小孩的时候，那种语气樱井怎么也不会想到会用到自己身上来。

  


那个时候他一边喘着一边问大野，如果做不了恋人的话，能不能就保持这样的关系。

  


大野轻轻吻着樱井的肩胛骨，好温柔好温柔，像冬季的雪盛开在樱花树上。

  


他说，不要害怕，可以的哦。

  


  


**TBC**

  


  


  


打算开个连载试试。应该不会坑，写够一次完结的故事了，连载的话可能会有新鲜感也说不定。

  


欢迎姑娘们来讨论剧情~毕竟只写了这样一点，大的脉络是完全没有的。最开始的灵感是最近看的医疗剧无论正剧还是爱情剧都有，但这一个故事应该不会着重写专业的事情，最多提一提医患之间的交流。更多还是日常叙事和两个人的关系转变吧！

  


今天稍微点开合集看了看之前的文章，觉得和以前相比现在的故事里少了好多矫情的东西，总觉得更现实了？但以前真的写得好认真啊，一个字一个字地抠，也有勇气发上来。就觉得认真写东西真的挺好的，这一次也希望自己认认真真地写吧！

  


谢谢你看到这里，祝身体健康。

  


  


  


丸

  


  


[#山组](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B1%B1%E7%BB%84)

[#智翔](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/tag/%E6%99%BA%E7%BF%94)

[#OS](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/tag/OS)

  


  
2020.02.13  
评论：5  
热度：54

  
[←](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/post/1e80885f_1c8025c31)  
[→](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/post/1e80885f_1c7e62a16)  


评论(5)

热度(54)

  1. [](https://ajie5572.lofter.com/) [a_JIE](https://ajie5572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://genm6.lofter.com/) [7up骑士](https://genm6.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://hahaha96616.lofter.com/) [哈哈哈](https://hahaha96616.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://lunayixiyue.lofter.com/) [塘渔鱼](https://lunayixiyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://lanyin071.lofter.com/) [璃](https://lanyin071.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://qiyiguokiwi.lofter.com/) [奇异果kiwi](https://qiyiguokiwi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://toma0812.lofter.com/) [朝三暮四](https://toma0812.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://toma0812.lofter.com/) [朝三暮四](https://toma0812.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://lemon-summer-orange.lofter.com/) [Lemon-summer-orange](https://lemon-summer-orange.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://kongdangdangdewutaishanggudandandezhihuijia.lofter.com/) [空荡荡的舞台上孤单单的指挥家](https://kongdangdangdewutaishanggudandandezhihuijia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://zhimiaodexiaoyugan.lofter.com/) [废柴不废拖延症](https://zhimiaodexiaoyugan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://xiaosmall.lofter.com/) [櫻小謦](https://xiaosmall.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://enomotohoshiko.lofter.com/) [打卡完毕吃面包](https://enomotohoshiko.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://lemonting841.lofter.com/) [Lemon霆](https://lemonting841.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://satoshiyi.lofter.com/) [曉](https://satoshiyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://michiru11sirius.lofter.com/) [michiru](https://michiru11sirius.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://tatayftang.lofter.com/) [TataYFTang](https://tatayftang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://orangesf6.lofter.com/) [OrangeSF6](https://orangesf6.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://lurifer476.lofter.com/) [鹿鹿斑比](https://lurifer476.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://icemintteaiceminttea.lofter.com/) [icemintteaiceminttea](https://icemintteaiceminttea.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://nuomituanzi332.lofter.com/) [樱酱爱磕糖](https://nuomituanzi332.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://butyp.lofter.com/) [magnet](https://butyp.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://pingxiebenmingbukeni.lofter.com/) [唐茗彦](https://pingxiebenmingbukeni.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://lilyzhai.lofter.com/) [温蒂和小飞侠](https://lilyzhai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://zyccor21.lofter.com/) [Yama_串](https://zyccor21.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://zyccor21.lofter.com/) [Yama_串](https://zyccor21.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://hmxlock.lofter.com/) [酒醒天明](https://hmxlock.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://yonghu1914742603.lofter.com/) [kawa](https://yonghu1914742603.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](https://motnorign.lofter.com/) [大错不要来](https://motnorign.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://motnorign.lofter.com/) [大错不要来](https://motnorign.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://crx-soda.lofter.com/) [潜海漂浮](https://crx-soda.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://saohki.lofter.com/) [ゆずな](https://saohki.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](https://phenoldrop.lofter.com/) [阿姨从不洗铁路](https://phenoldrop.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://namrachel.lofter.com/) [nam_rac](https://namrachel.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://cx1989.lofter.com/) [划落的星星](https://cx1989.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://a29226839.lofter.com/) [养了一只鱼](https://a29226839.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://satoshitracy.lofter.com/) [satoshi_sho](https://satoshitracy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://sakurafanqie.lofter.com/) [茄](https://sakurafanqie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://chacha-97.lofter.com/) [EXIST_57](https://chacha-97.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://laojia1412.lofter.com/) [懒洋洋的佳爷](https://laojia1412.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://tobycyt.lofter.com/) [Toby Cyt](https://tobycyt.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://jueduilingyu3104.lofter.com/) [想咬一口绝对领域](https://jueduilingyu3104.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://martha-mayday.lofter.com/) [零下负十五](https://martha-mayday.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://kiswseety.lofter.com/) [樱井大🖐🏻️队｀･3･´)](https://kiswseety.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](https://kiswseety.lofter.com/) [樱井大🖐🏻️队｀･3･´)](https://kiswseety.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://arashituandan.lofter.com/) [blue fish](https://arashituandan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://fyy-13115855089.lofter.com/) [突然想吃桃子](https://fyy-13115855089.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://michiruaichisoba.lofter.com/) [michiru愛吃soba](https://michiruaichisoba.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](https://michiruaichisoba.lofter.com/) [michiru愛吃soba](https://michiruaichisoba.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://chihanjiao.lofter.com/) [蕉蕉每天都咸鱼](https://chihanjiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



© [鮮奶丸丸](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	2. 【OS】美梦成真（二）-鮮奶丸丸

【OS】美梦成真（二）-鮮奶丸丸

  
[ ](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/)  


#  [鮮奶丸丸](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/)

Archiveofourown：Milkymaruru  
  
  
FISH KILLER

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/satoplanet)
  * [归档](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索



##  [【OS】美梦成真（二）](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/post/1e80885f_1c8025c31)

  


2k2

  


  
但是后来正式分科室的时候，大野和他都被分到了心血管科。樱井不常做手术，听诊和查床的时间比较多，最常做的事是看心电图。大野跟着他比较闲，有时候哪边需要他了，他也会去手术室帮帮忙。

  


只是离开了儿科之后，男护士的衣服依旧是粉蓝色的制服，却没有小熊图案的围裙了。视线里也没有了一句故事一口药的大野智。离开了小朋友之后他好像一直都是一种很安静的状态，走路悄悄地没有声音，紧急时刻也从来不慌乱。

  
两个人住在一起，饮食基本上由大野负责。比起人手比较充足，工作上手相对快的护士来说，医生夜里轮班的频率会高得多。通常都是大野换好衣服之后去樱井办公室，踏入门里半只脚了才回想起这周的安排，又一个人晃着蓝底白花的便当布包赶地铁。他不会开车，樱井虽然会，但没时间花过多的精力保养。两个人买了定期券，每三个月就上网查查有没有新的活动，算算似乎也能省不少的钱。

  


下午。大野走了之后，办公室暂时只剩了樱井一个人了。对面的医生大概率是去查房了，他比樱井动手术的次数要多很多，临床的时间长，名气也要大些。樱井看见对方的书桌上散乱得不堪入目的病历本和课本，还有龙飞凤舞的处方单，想起来每个早晨都能看见对方穿着前一天的衣服趴着睡得正香。樱井来时看见早晨的东京都内，一切都充满了醉酒的气息。巨大的乌鸦在马路边肆无忌惮翻找垃圾，压抑的沉默遍布。时钟刚指向六点三十的时候，对方桌上的闹铃就会响起来。默认的铃声从一堆A4纸张中间沉闷地撕扯着两个人的耳膜。那个人起来之后，换衣服，进行一个简短的晨跑。  


“给。”冰凉的汽水碰到了樱井后脑勺，狠狠地把游离的意识给扯了回来。樱井打了个冷颤回头，发现是刚刚回忆的主角。细川没什么表情，黑眼圈挺重的，眼角有细纹。他举起来手里的东西晃了晃，一滴水珠随着他的动作掉在了瓷砖上慢慢蒸发掉。  


“天气热起来了。”细川解释说。查房结束之后离下一场手术还剩两个小时空余的时间，于是他去了一趟一楼的美食广场。

  


“谢谢。”樱井点点头，不否认。尽管今天是连续雨季中一个难得的晴天，但他不会选择去就这样一件小事争论不休，避免给细川带来不快。对方很高，大概超过了180厘米，却不健壮，是医生里最常见的普通面容。细川看到自己桌上乱七八糟的文件点了点头，两个人没再说话。

  


一时之间下午的办公室里很闲。六月正是梅雨季，加上换季潮，感冒打点滴的人不少，得大病的人倒是没有增加。大野跑来跑去的次数多了，樱井却能在这样一个珍贵的下午里喝汽水。晚上说起这件事的时候他还有些不好意思，舌头在发音的同时像还在被二氧化碳刺激一样，火辣辣的。

  


“我以为一年里都不会有我比你闲的时候。”他忍着一点笑意，根据大野的指令看着锅里翻滚的土豆。“还没过心，”大野出声提醒他，越过樱井的身体前面拿起筷子，象征性地拨了拨。沸腾的水开始孕育水蒸气，上升的时候全部扑在樱井的半框黑色镜片上。

  


樱井的视力其实很好。不过前几年开始工作之后，常常在深夜看病历和课本，努力背熟每个专业名词，还有不停默记临床操作，看无数张心电图。有一次和大野去电影院，两个选了最角落的位置。选座之前大野也问过他最后一排没关系吗，因为最近好像经常看樱井揉眼睛。樱井说没事，但出电影院之后就直奔了商场的眼镜专柜。

  


只是戴上眼镜之后好像心理上就变得更肆无忌惮了一点。专柜的售货员跟他讲，这一款是蓝光防辐射的，戴上之后度数加深的可能性很小。于是他就继续看一叠又一叠的心电图，那些线条被堆在脚下，构筑成杂乱无章的城市。

  


现在他套了一件薄薄的黑色开司米，袖口挽起三分左右，把形状不均匀的土豆用漏勺捞出锅。然后大野在一旁打开了冷水龙头，土豆们胖胖矮矮地排列在一起，等待剥皮。

  


梅雨季的晚上他们合吃了一碗土豆沙拉，加上两盘那不勒斯意面。洗完碗之后，大野提议喝一点酒。樱井拿出红酒的时候杯子已经被摆在桌几上了，DVD里租来的碟片正在转着，又是一部爱情喜剧。

  


  


  


两个人深陷在沙发里亲吻对方。樱井的开司米歪掉了一些，眼镜被大野取下来放到一边。也许是职业病，他喜欢在这个过程里去抚摸大野的左胸上方，感受他现在的心跳。“心跳不会说谎。”他总是这样想，要是在这个过程里大野随时厌烦了他，至少他可以借助自己的力量第一时间感知到这件事。

  


细碎的声音就像大野的头发一样，又软又蓬松，挠得樱井脖子发痒。他脑子里浮现出来的除了一阵阵白光，还有一个人的脸。那个人长得很普通，身高超过了180厘米，眼下有很重的黑眼圈。那个人站在天台上抽掉一根又一根薄荷烟，拍拍自己的风衣转身和樱井擦肩而过。

  


细川说，“你跟大野说一下，我和他之间不可能。”

  


但樱井不想说。哪怕这句话实际上有利于他，然而无论如何他也不想改变现在这样的关系，这场戏里他拿到的是配角的剧本，但他已经足够努力。努力把几个字的台词拖着长长的尾音说出来，只为了多看主角几眼。可望进大野眼里的时候他又变得很犹豫，仿佛欺瞒对方真的是一件天大的事。樱井细细密密的心思如同电话线一样弯弯长长的，努力掰直了又弹一曲，尽头是嘟嘟的回音。

  


大野从顶端渐渐回神的时候，看见一滴泪从樱井的眼里滑下来。他不懂樱井为了什么在哭，但他发现自己很心疼。于是几乎是本能地，他俯下身去舔掉了那滴泪，轻轻哄着，问是不是把对方弄疼了。樱井下意识地摇头否认，“没有。”他说，没有。  


然后他吞咽一次，跟大野讲出了那句轻飘飘的话，之后的夜晚樱井失眠了。极度的疲惫之下他却完全睡不着。

  


没有什么比失眠更孤独了。整个星球荒无人烟，只剩下他的听觉，和一旁大野潮水一般规律的呼吸声。

[#山组](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B1%B1%E7%BB%84)

[#智翔](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/tag/%E6%99%BA%E7%BF%94)

[#OS](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/tag/OS)

  


  
2020.02.14  
评论：7  
热度：38

  
[←](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/post/1e80885f_1c8078db1)  
[→](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/post/1e80885f_1c7fea8cf)  


评论(7)

热度(38)

  1. [](https://ajie5572.lofter.com/) [a_JIE](https://ajie5572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://genm6.lofter.com/) [7up骑士](https://genm6.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://qiyiguokiwi.lofter.com/) [奇异果kiwi](https://qiyiguokiwi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://kongdangdangdewutaishanggudandandezhihuijia.lofter.com/) [空荡荡的舞台上孤单单的指挥家](https://kongdangdangdewutaishanggudandandezhihuijia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://jueduilingyu3104.lofter.com/) [想咬一口绝对领域](https://jueduilingyu3104.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://xihuanchimianbaodemianbaojun.lofter.com/) [喜欢吃面包的面包君🐳 ](https://xihuanchimianbaodemianbaojun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://xiaosmall.lofter.com/) [櫻小謦](https://xiaosmall.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://enomotohoshiko.lofter.com/) [打卡完毕吃面包](https://enomotohoshiko.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://satoshiyi.lofter.com/) [曉](https://satoshiyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://tobycyt.lofter.com/) [Toby Cyt](https://tobycyt.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://tatayftang.lofter.com/) [TataYFTang](https://tatayftang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://sy413.lofter.com/) [sy](https://sy413.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://fyy-13115855089.lofter.com/) [突然想吃桃子](https://fyy-13115855089.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://tinnedfish.lofter.com/) [想要再高十厘米](https://tinnedfish.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://motnorign.lofter.com/) [大错不要来](https://motnorign.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://motnorign.lofter.com/) [大错不要来](https://motnorign.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://martha-mayday.lofter.com/) [零下负十五](https://martha-mayday.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://pingxiebenmingbukeni.lofter.com/) [唐茗彦](https://pingxiebenmingbukeni.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://phenoldrop.lofter.com/) [阿姨从不洗铁路](https://phenoldrop.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://ssssssssuki.lofter.com/) [satoshi釣魚部](https://ssssssssuki.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://namrachel.lofter.com/) [nam_rac](https://namrachel.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://satoshitracy.lofter.com/) [satoshi_sho](https://satoshitracy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://tatsuhisa-831111.lofter.com/) [满鬓残雪」](https://tatsuhisa-831111.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://a29226839.lofter.com/) [养了一只鱼](https://a29226839.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://chacha-97.lofter.com/) [EXIST_57](https://chacha-97.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://crx-soda.lofter.com/) [潜海漂浮](https://crx-soda.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](https://icemintteaiceminttea.lofter.com/) [icemintteaiceminttea](https://icemintteaiceminttea.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://zyccor21.lofter.com/) [Yama_串](https://zyccor21.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](https://zyccor21.lofter.com/) [Yama_串](https://zyccor21.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://zitan560.lofter.com/) [紫檀](https://zitan560.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://michiruaichisoba.lofter.com/) [michiru愛吃soba](https://michiruaichisoba.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://way1992.lofter.com/) [WAY](https://way1992.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://basituzixiujiang.lofter.com/) [鳄鱼的牙齿上沾了咖喱](https://basituzixiujiang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://chihanjiao.lofter.com/) [蕉蕉每天都咸鱼](https://chihanjiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://sakurafanqie.lofter.com/) [茄](https://sakurafanqie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://minasereita.lofter.com/) [水濑零太](https://minasereita.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://cx1989.lofter.com/) [划落的星星](https://cx1989.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://laojia1412.lofter.com/) [懒洋洋的佳爷](https://laojia1412.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




© [鮮奶丸丸](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	3. 【OS】美梦成真（三）-鮮奶丸丸

【OS】美梦成真（三）-鮮奶丸丸

  
[ ](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/)  


#  [鮮奶丸丸](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/)

Archiveofourown：Milkymaruru  
  
  
FISH KILLER

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/satoplanet)
  * [归档](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索



##  [【OS】美梦成真（三）](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/post/1e80885f_1c8078db1)

  
  
3k7

  


  


  


“昨天没睡好？”

  
一大早起来看到樱井乱着头顶，眼下的黑眼圈吓了大野一跳。第一眼望过去还以为樱井生病了，仔细一看似乎是睡眠的问题。

  


樱井懒得回答他，用鼻音轻轻哼了一声。他在这种时候也学不会撒娇啊请假啊这些，除了动作迟缓一点似乎和平常没什么区别。大野了然这是主动在和自己拉开距离，看着他进了浴室之后，顺手拿了手冲壶和黑咖啡。

  


  


  


“你要我帮你向细川告白？”樱井瞪大了眼睛。  


“抱歉。”大野双手合十，神情里却一点点抱歉也找不到，“只是想你帮我问一问。”他笑得很害羞。

  


“也不是不行。”樱井喝了口拿铁说，“但我搞不懂……”

  


细川这样连小说里出现都难以给人留下深刻印象的角色，实在是搞不懂你喜欢他哪一点啊。

  


“平凡吧。”大野像模像样地说，“世界上最难的事情就是平凡了吧。大家不是都有野心吗，这样一来，要一直保持平凡反而变得很珍贵。”细川似乎并不喜欢名誉，整洁，交流，还有委婉这些人为的东西。他总是很随着自己的性子来做事，喜欢医学就拼命地念书和工作，不喜欢规划时间的话就任由自己补眠和晨跑而已。怎么过都是生活。  


但这样的人也很危险，或许是抱有一种天生的敌意，樱井和细川的交流并不多。虽然都是同属心血管科，但分到的专攻不一样，樱井更多是听诊和文书工作，细川实践手术的时间比较多。黑白颠倒的生活让他仅仅停留在“知道”同事的存在，而对他的一切都一无所知。包括他现在正为了同居的朋友向自己告白。

  


“大野智？”细川很疑惑。他实在难以把面容和名字对应得分毫不差，于是很坦率地说了：“我好像不认识他。”樱井预料到了这点，耐心地提醒：“就是在手术的时候经常作为辅助人员一起，老是帮你擦汗或者调试仪器的那个护士。”  


“抱歉。”细川仍然说。他眼下的黑眼圈还是很重，淅淅沥沥的雨声和樱井的声音重叠时让他皱了皱眉，但不是厌烦，只是很单纯的疑惑。他还有一份病历需要提交到副院长那里和他讨论，很稀有的情况，不应该在这里浪费太多的时间了。

  


大野听到这些之后仿佛早就预料到了一样地耸耸肩，说：“没关系。”然后像是准备充分似的，开始活跃在细川的视线面前。这之前的话就如同一场心理战，在细川看见大野胸前的名牌之后便很难忽视那张被口罩遮了一大半的脸，还有眼睛里笑眯眯的情绪。

  


“明明是我被拒绝，怎么看起来像是你更难受一些呢。”两个人在吃早饭的时候，樱井低头盯着烤成淡淡焦糖色的吐司，听到大野问自己。

  


他这次还是选择了沉默。昨天的那一件薄薄的开司米已经放在了洗衣机里，和大野的衣服搅在一起。黑色白色，牛仔服，衬衣，T恤。十多度到二十多度的天气里，衣服的选择多到让人觉得头疼。樱井出门之前照了照玄关的镜子，伸出门的那只脚又收回来，给大野仔仔细细地翻好领口和袖口，再抚抚平。

  


“啊……多谢。”大野的声音传来，低低的，带着一点笑意。那点笑意像燃尽的火星，钻入樱井心里的枯枝。“你是知道的吧。”他带着一种肯定的语气问他，而后却又说：“我今天会再努努力。”

  


大野拿出手机看看天气，十多度到二十多度，今天的气温停留在哪个地方了呢。

  


  


  


盂兰盆节。医院虽然不像朝九晚五的公司一样有长达一两周的假期，不过轮休也还是有的。假期里大野和樱井分别有三天假期，不过真正重合起来的只有一天。

  


这天下午手术之后细川回到办公室，看见大野站在樱井的办公桌前，樱井在饮水机旁站着。他没什么表情地点了点头，回到自己那片区域，登陆之后查看着患者记录。大野回头想问问樱井那一天的假期要怎么过，还没出声就被细川截住了话头。

  


“十三号那天会有场聚会，同班的同学都会过来，不要不要也一起？”樱井看向大野。大野的脸上看不出什么表情，但在细川看不到的地方把樱井的椅子扶手紧紧捏住，直到指尖泛白。“我想可以。”他看起来很轻松地回答了这个问题，一旁樱井把喝完的纸杯放在饮水机的头顶。  


“好的。”细川说。仿佛又是无意地，他看了一眼樱井，又继续说，“之前没有发现你是我小一届的后辈，不好意思啊。”  


“哪有的事。”大野说，“被人记住是需要一些本事的。我没那个能耐。”细川点点头，似乎不太想把这个话题再进行下去，樱井看见大野的身体又慢慢地回到了那个舒适的蜷缩的角度，似乎已经过了兴奋紧张的余劲。

  


  


回家的时候大野把洗衣机的衣服都洗掉了。那件黑色开司米被挑了出来放在沙发上，“我想了一下，手洗似乎更好一些。”他给樱井解释道。然后转身去给洗衣机消毒。樱井就透过门缝看他的背影，仿佛没有自己和他说话的瞬间，他也仍然是独立的一片宇宙，充满智慧地，拥有轴心地活着。他突然就心有不甘，走上前去抱住对方。

  


“你其实知道的。”他闷声讲。

  


“我知道。”大野回他。

  
“但我就是舍不得。”

  
他很自由，但他却是囚徒。  


一切都没有错。樱井埋在大野舒适的家居服里慢慢地想，是他先喜欢上了对方，又在告白的时候加上了一条不做恋人也可以的退路。他在建造牢笼的时候给犯人留下了一平米的土地，上面什么也没有，他把它命名为“自由”。

  


  


到了和细川约定的前一天晚上，两个人和往常一样吃完晚饭，大野提议去散散步。樱井可有可无地点了头。下到烦闷的雨水终于在前段时间闭上了嘴，天气开始闷热起来。直到黄昏时分地面还是如同火烧过一般。年轻的男人吊儿郎当地咬着冰棍并排走着，两双差不多款型的人字拖，啪嗒，啪嗒。

  


“最近中暑的人开始多了。”樱井说。急诊科的尾野这几天没再找大野，三天两头都扎在急救中心，冰袋和体温计无论再恳求也不够用。心脏病发的几率也开始增加，今天就来了一个樱井家的远房亲戚，对方再三请求樱井把他医治好，樱井面对蛮不讲理的门外汉，焦躁得一遍又一遍揉着眉心。

  


他的嘴很笨。不是经常吃螺丝、或者说发表演讲的磕磕绊绊。而是在面对急需安抚的人时，面对渴求爱恋的人时，他说不出一句充满感情的话。小的时候家里养了一只豆柴，明明是阳子带给他的生日礼物，豆柴却和小修小舞更亲近，因为如果是豆柴和他单独相处的话，他们仅有的交流也只是放一碟狗粮，或者牵他出去慢慢散步。小修小舞会抱着小家伙说话，撒娇，但樱井伸不出手。

  


但是又很矛盾的，当他变成了需要爱的那一方时，他会和以前的那只豆柴一样势利地去寻找会回应他的人。明明自己不是喜欢小动物的那一方，却在医院的小庭院里，看见大野被一群流浪猫包围时心动了。他看见他被舌头舔得湿漉漉的掌心，想象自己也变成了其中一只，又开始幻想回到病房之前那几遍消毒水和洗手液的香味。

  


后来他就真的成了一只猫，但优越于流浪猫的是，他成了一只家猫。不再担心大野不会回来，也不用担心每天的生活需求，更不用忧虑到了欲望高涨的时期没有主人帮忙给自己疏解。但主人对猫的感情和他答应喜欢的人去参加聚会毫不冲突，樱井想着，是自己把立场摆在那了，大野能理解他，能不能算是天大的恩赐？

  


算吗？他一直纠结着这个问题，连转回了附近的公园都没发现。站在家楼下时樱井才意识到自己浪费了一次非正式约会，大野稍稍扬起头，似笑非笑地看着他，又用热热的食指去勾樱井的下巴。男人身上的气息安心又定神，他说：“快上楼帮我看看明天要穿的衣服。”

  


最后决定的是深灰的浴衣。这样看来聚会应该选在了某个花火大会上，樱井猜测。他为了在这时让自己看上去不那么格格不入，便指着另一套有些年头的白灰条纹浴衣说：“那下次我就穿这一件了。”大野讲随你，摸摸樱井的脸。

  


可是第二天，到了约定的傍晚时分，大野换好了衣服却一直坐在沙发上没有出门。樱井从书房出来想找点水喝，看见清俊的朋友端坐着，超自己笑。

  


“去换衣服，小翔。”他笑着说，从桌几上拿起来两张浅蓝色的、方方正正的票。

  


“七点半的场，不用着急的。”樱井听完之后望向客厅的落地窗，看见了他鸡窝一样的头发和被坐出皱纹的睡衣。要命的是现在自己的脑子里全是跳动的心电图，但那几百张图里没有一张比他现在的心跳起伏更大。

  


日本桥的傍晚很热闹，平日里精英出没的场所在节日里变成了观光游览和购物的胜地。电影院在商场里面，进去之前，两个人沿着小道绕了好几圈也没找到入口。

  


时钟指向一个整数。“一会儿再找吧。”樱井提议，他看着地图上的蓝色光标，确定就在附近。而不远处正热闹着，好像在举行什么祭典。穿着夏日浴衣的男人女人，围在小小的广场周围，有的人举起了相机。中央穿着江户时代粗布短衣的司仪客套几句，男男女女开始围成一圈边唱边跳。

  


观众们大多都笑了起来。盘着头发的年轻姑娘提着小手包，笑盈盈地跟另一个同样盛装打扮的姑娘说说笑笑。跳舞唱歌的人们不断邀请周围的观众加入他们，举起相机的黄色连衣裙姑娘把东西扔给朋友，趁着空隙钻了进去。  


还有二十分钟，樱井心想。他眼睛弯得像月牙，拉着大野挤进人群里。两个人在转圈的时候面对面了一次，再转一次，又面对面。悠扬的乐声把樱井的心脏托了起来，他从来没如同现在这样安心。

  


他跟大野对口型，喜欢，他说。在说出这句话之后，跳舞的猫才想起来注意对方的回复。

  


他看到大野渐渐沉下来的脸，努力辨认着他的口型，想对上任何一句拒绝的用词。“别这样”“我们走吧”或者只是更简单的一句“但是”可都不是。说完那句话大野又疏朗地笑起来，拉着他推开人群，走向电影院所在的那栋大楼。

  


樱井看出来了，他只是不想承认。

  


“谢谢你。”大野说，他的表情郑重得像在答应一场盛大的求婚，可答案却悬而未决，难以判断，如同希腊古庙——

  


下面是鲜血，上面却是上帝、和平和祈祷，还有一堆晦涩难懂的书本。

  


  


[#山组](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B1%B1%E7%BB%84)

[#智翔](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/tag/%E6%99%BA%E7%BF%94)

[#OS](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/tag/OS)

  


  
2020.02.16  
评论：17  
热度：42

  
[←](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/post/1e80885f_1c80be969)  
[→](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/post/1e80885f_1c8025c31)  


评论(17)

热度(42)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://ajie5572.lofter.com/) [a_JIE](https://ajie5572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://liulishuiyuexuan.lofter.com/) [琉璃水月轩](https://liulishuiyuexuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://genm6.lofter.com/) [7up骑士](https://genm6.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://tummy783.lofter.com/) [tummy](https://tummy783.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://qiyiguokiwi.lofter.com/) [奇异果kiwi](https://qiyiguokiwi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://kongdangdangdewutaishanggudandandezhihuijia.lofter.com/) [空荡荡的舞台上孤单单的指挥家](https://kongdangdangdewutaishanggudandandezhihuijia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://jueduilingyu3104.lofter.com/) [想咬一口绝对领域](https://jueduilingyu3104.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://xiaosmall.lofter.com/) [櫻小謦](https://xiaosmall.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://lilyzhai.lofter.com/) [温蒂和小飞侠](https://lilyzhai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://michiruaichisoba.lofter.com/) [michiru愛吃soba](https://michiruaichisoba.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://ametokisakura.lofter.com/) [池櫻](https://ametokisakura.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://tinnedfish.lofter.com/) [想要再高十厘米](https://tinnedfish.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://shuikouzhuomoshini.lofter.com/) [水口琢磨是你](https://shuikouzhuomoshini.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://enomotohoshiko.lofter.com/) [打卡完毕吃面包](https://enomotohoshiko.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://satoshiyi.lofter.com/) [曉](https://satoshiyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://laojia1412.lofter.com/) [懒洋洋的佳爷](https://laojia1412.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://motnorign.lofter.com/) [大错不要来](https://motnorign.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://motnorign.lofter.com/) [大错不要来](https://motnorign.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://xiyue241.lofter.com/) [🐟お山の猫🌸](https://xiyue241.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://tobycyt.lofter.com/) [Toby Cyt](https://tobycyt.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://tatayftang.lofter.com/) [TataYFTang](https://tatayftang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://saohki.lofter.com/) [ゆずな](https://saohki.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://satoshitracy.lofter.com/) [satoshi_sho](https://satoshitracy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://sakurafanqie.lofter.com/) [茄](https://sakurafanqie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://icemintteaiceminttea.lofter.com/) [icemintteaiceminttea](https://icemintteaiceminttea.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://arashituandan.lofter.com/) [blue fish](https://arashituandan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://a29226839.lofter.com/) [养了一只鱼](https://a29226839.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://langhuanjiang.lofter.com/) [💙❤琅琅琅琅琅嬛❤💙](https://langhuanjiang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://sy413.lofter.com/) [sy](https://sy413.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://chacha-97.lofter.com/) [EXIST_57](https://chacha-97.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://phenoldrop.lofter.com/) [阿姨从不洗铁路](https://phenoldrop.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](https://zyccor21.lofter.com/) [Yama_串](https://zyccor21.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://zyccor21.lofter.com/) [Yama_串](https://zyccor21.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://namrachel.lofter.com/) [nam_rac](https://namrachel.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://yonghu1914742603.lofter.com/) [kawa](https://yonghu1914742603.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://fyy-13115855089.lofter.com/) [突然想吃桃子](https://fyy-13115855089.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://cx1989.lofter.com/) [划落的星星](https://cx1989.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://chihanjiao.lofter.com/) [蕉蕉每天都咸鱼](https://chihanjiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://pingxiebenmingbukeni.lofter.com/) [唐茗彦](https://pingxiebenmingbukeni.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://martha-mayday.lofter.com/) [零下负十五](https://martha-mayday.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://murongyihan.lofter.com/) [慕慕慕慕斯](https://murongyihan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




© [鮮奶丸丸](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	4. 【OS】美梦成真（四）-鮮奶丸丸

【OS】美梦成真（四）-鮮奶丸丸

  
[ ](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/)  


#  [鮮奶丸丸](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/)

Archiveofourown：Milkymaruru  
  
  
FISH KILLER

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/satoplanet)
  * [归档](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索



##  [【OS】美梦成真（四）](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/post/1e80885f_1c80be969)

  


**本章智视角**

**2k5**   


  


  


  


喜欢上细川，大概是从大学开始的事。

  


很偶然的是，大野智最开始并不是以成为护士为目标而学习的，他和樱井一样，想要做医生。因此填志愿的时候，大野放弃了医学专门学校，进了都内一所包含医学部的大学。

  


大学相较于专门学校的通病是理论太多而实践太少，于是校方为了弥补这个缺憾，在填塞理论知识的同时要求大三以上的学生在周末去合作的医院实习。那个时候大野辗转了一圈，最后选了心血管科为第一个实习地点。他在学校里比较拿手的是骨科和五官科，心肺方面一直都不擅长。思考之后，觉得用临床经验来巩固理论知识可能也算个方法。

  


细川彼时还处在转正的过渡期。导师为了让他多点优势，擅自帮他揽下了照顾实习医生的活儿，他自然是没有怨言，却也见不得多么地心甘情愿。和大野等一众实习生见面的频率大概一周最多三天，每次不过三小时。周遭的实习生叽叽喳喳说着细川前辈要来了，今天得把这个怎么也搞不明白的问题给解决掉。

  


大野在心里哑然。一年级的时候部风高傲又冰冷的医学部顶不住校方压力，为了迎合一年必须办一次学部级活动的要求，在秋季运动会之后敷衍地举行了一次不同专攻之间的文化交流节。强势的领导包下了一整栋教学楼，每个专攻分到一个教室，一切活动的策划和实践都靠学生自己动手。完全就如同高中时的游园祭。还处在通识学年的大野这摸摸，那看看。同年级的尾野非要拉着他去看骨科的影像话剧，大野不情愿，一直在外面兜兜转转，后来他对着场外的一块头骨着了迷，直到话剧开始，进去时连站位都没了。

  


人与人之间过于亲近的距离让他很头疼。尤其是此时，正处在冬春交替之时，他鼻水流个不停，什么方法都止不住。跟还在抱怨的尾野做了个务必歉意的手势，踮着脚尖退了出来。

  


“……测量了。”

  


走出教室之后他又再上一层楼，到了心肺区的教室门口。门外挂着一本心脏变异的彩图手册，大野要去拿的时候听见里面有人说话。

  


“那么，请把手放在测量仪上，尽量不要动。”

  


“好的，我们正式开始。”

  


毫不夸张地说，在听见这个声音的那个瞬间，大野发现自己产生了欲望。丝丝线线，游走在他心神之外，然后在一瞬间突然收紧，把他勒到喘不过气。

  


他是谁？大野悄悄放下手册，尽量不发出一点声音，绷紧了小腿的肌肉走向室内，悄悄转头望过去。

  


那是一个身型十分瘦长的男人。单眼皮，尖下巴，平淡无奇的长相，瘦削但宽阔的肩。可面对冰冷的测量仪和陌生的患者，他发出的声音犹如天籁。“我病了。”大野想，他需要被那个男人治疗。测量一次也是好的，他的欲望已经从内心深处渗透了血液，肌肉，骨缝，直至冲破皮肤，变成实实在在的线操纵着他的身体。

  


大野僵硬地一步步朝那个方向走去。他看见男人像抚摸自己的情人一般拿出听诊器和血压计，再微微笑着对自己说：“请把手放在测量仪上。”他觉得一见钟情这件事突然变得那么那么容易，不过就是荷尔蒙紊乱，不过就是被激起欲望而已。

  


爱情是身体的，不是精神的。

  


精神上的爱情等于谎言。

  


  


  


  


大野智回过神来。细川在五分钟前已经走进办公室了，一群小鸡嚷嚷着点头啄米般，问着问题一拥而上。大野懒得，他规规矩矩地站在一个高个子男生的背后，翻着一本早就被自己弄皱的小本子。那是那个一件钟情的下午，细川例行公事递给自己的《检测须知》，他反复看了很多遍，但除了第一行就其他什么也没有记进去。第一行写着，“检测前请监督检测员用酒精棉片擦拭仪器，确保干净卫生。”“有空的时候可以读一下。”细川用食指指着第一行念出声音。后来除了第一行他就再也没认真看过其他的注意事项。

  


检测员：细川。最苦又最狂的时候，每晚他都念着这句话入睡。但他一点都不想引起细川的注意，他把金发染回黑色，但染久了的颜色盖不住，变成了茶色。他不再穿得吊儿郎当，进医院时套一件白大褂就完事，而是去商场买格子衬衫和卡其裤，牛仔衬衣，还有棒球帽。也许连大野智自己都不知道，他用一种近乎变态的克己去抵消这一次盛大的祭祀，把自己的狂恋葬送进无止的钝感与掩饰之中。他不曾定义这个行为，但却隐约知道什么。

  


在细川面前，他无法脱下自己的防护罩。他害怕细川不认识自己，害怕细川觉得自己莫名其妙。

  


大野很自私，他害怕自己受伤。

  


  


  


所以当他发现樱井看见自己喂流浪猫时眼神的变化，大野的心里竟然升起了类似报复一样的快感。他主动去接近樱井，像医生动手术刀一样，慢慢地，精准地看着樱井的心脏被划破，然后溢出来叫做“暗恋”的鲜血。

  


“去向细川告白！？”大野看见樱井瞪大了眼睛，不敢相信地对自己说。然后眼睛里慢慢变成了落寞，还有失望，还有满心满眼的嫉妒。

  


谁嫉妒谁呀。大野想，不过就是让你帮我完成一个未了的心愿，你看那个男人根本就不记得我。

  


谁嫉妒谁呀。

  


于是他变得好喜欢看樱井为自己黯然神伤的表情，要细细地品。每次小家伙都以为自己掩藏得很好，却不知道三分钟内就吃完的小蛋糕，听见自己要跟细川告白之后，倒侍者撤去餐盘剩了一大半。

  


他开始在“告白”那一巴掌之后无穷无尽地给樱井糖吃，什么同学聚会，去他妈的吧，他边想着，边泄愤一样地站在商场里的电影院，看着票根慢慢地吐出来。

  


但那天不知道怎么地，他们去的时候反而找不到路了。樱井对于祭典的热情出乎大野的想象之外，他被拉着进入了人群，转一圈、再转一圈。背景的乐声很吵，人群的气息很杂乱，夏夜傍晚的风一点凉意也没有。樱井转过身，大野那一瞬间突然特别、特别害怕。

  


他在那一秒里被年轻男人的勇气和冲动激得差点倒退三步。

  


“喜欢。”樱井戴着破釜沉舟的羞涩说出了这个词，大野突然就变得很恨。

  


他像个极有耐心地杀手一样慢慢地笑起来，说：“谢谢。”把烫手的勇敢全部捧在手中冷却下来。

  


危险，太危险了。除了身体，精神也差一点就被攻城略地。

  


大野回忆起来那晚值夜班，刚做完一场大手术，尾野冒着风险偷偷地买了一大堆酒。大野经不住诱惑，喝着喝着就被疲惫感冲垮了，把他一直觉得肮脏的隐秘心事全部说给了尾野听。

  


“小家伙那么喜欢我，我却烂得把他当枪在使。”他自我厌弃一般地摇摇头，迎着月光的眉是金色的。

  


尾野一愣，随即在空旷的楼梯口大笑起来。

  


他的肮脏的隐秘的心事，被像酒后的污秽一样，从尾野嘴里吐了个干净。等到清醒之后，却怎么也不肯承认了。

  


“什么狗屁玩意儿，”尾野笑得打嗝，他直言不讳。

  


“大野智，不是樱井喜欢你……

  


  


  


“——是你一直在暗恋人家啊。”

  


  


  


  


**TBC**

  


  


  


[#山组](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B1%B1%E7%BB%84)

[#智翔](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/tag/%E6%99%BA%E7%BF%94)

[#OS](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/tag/OS)

  


  
2020.02.18  
评论：14  
热度：35

  
[←](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/post/1e80885f_1c8128b06)  
[→](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/post/1e80885f_1c8078db1)  


评论(14)

热度(35)

  1. [](https://ajie5572.lofter.com/) [a_JIE](https://ajie5572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://genm6.lofter.com/) [7up骑士](https://genm6.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://etefroid.lofter.com/) [炎寒](https://etefroid.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://qiyiguokiwi.lofter.com/) [奇异果kiwi](https://qiyiguokiwi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://kongdangdangdewutaishanggudandandezhihuijia.lofter.com/) [空荡荡的舞台上孤单单的指挥家](https://kongdangdangdewutaishanggudandandezhihuijia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://jueduilingyu3104.lofter.com/) [想咬一口绝对领域](https://jueduilingyu3104.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://xiaosmall.lofter.com/) [櫻小謦](https://xiaosmall.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://enomotohoshiko.lofter.com/) [打卡完毕吃面包](https://enomotohoshiko.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://satoshiyi.lofter.com/) [曉](https://satoshiyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://kiswseety.lofter.com/) [樱井大🖐🏻️队｀･3･´)](https://kiswseety.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://motnorign.lofter.com/) [大错不要来](https://motnorign.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://motnorign.lofter.com/) [大错不要来](https://motnorign.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://icemintteaiceminttea.lofter.com/) [icemintteaiceminttea](https://icemintteaiceminttea.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://tatayftang.lofter.com/) [TataYFTang](https://tatayftang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://lilyzhai.lofter.com/) [温蒂和小飞侠](https://lilyzhai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://fyy-13115855089.lofter.com/) [突然想吃桃子](https://fyy-13115855089.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://yonghu1914742603.lofter.com/) [kawa](https://yonghu1914742603.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://michiruaichisoba.lofter.com/) [michiru愛吃soba](https://michiruaichisoba.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://phenoldrop.lofter.com/) [阿姨从不洗铁路](https://phenoldrop.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://cx1989.lofter.com/) [划落的星星](https://cx1989.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://satoshitracy.lofter.com/) [satoshi_sho](https://satoshitracy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://a29226839.lofter.com/) [养了一只鱼](https://a29226839.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://tobycyt.lofter.com/) [Toby Cyt](https://tobycyt.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://martha-mayday.lofter.com/) [零下负十五](https://martha-mayday.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://chacha-97.lofter.com/) [EXIST_57](https://chacha-97.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://crx-soda.lofter.com/) [潜海漂浮](https://crx-soda.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](https://ssssssssuki.lofter.com/) [satoshi釣魚部](https://ssssssssuki.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://sakurafanqie.lofter.com/) [茄](https://sakurafanqie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://sa512.lofter.com/) [蛮蛮](https://sa512.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://pingxiebenmingbukeni.lofter.com/) [唐茗彦](https://pingxiebenmingbukeni.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://arashituandan.lofter.com/) [blue fish](https://arashituandan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://namrachel.lofter.com/) [nam_rac](https://namrachel.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://shokaho.lofter.com/) [カホ](https://shokaho.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://basituzixiujiang.lofter.com/) [鳄鱼的牙齿上沾了咖喱](https://basituzixiujiang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://tinnedfish.lofter.com/) [想要再高十厘米](https://tinnedfish.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




© [鮮奶丸丸](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	5. 【OS】美梦成真（五）-鮮奶丸丸

【OS】美梦成真（五）-鮮奶丸丸

  
[ ](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/)  


#  [鮮奶丸丸](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/)

Archiveofourown：Milkymaruru  
  
  
FISH KILLER

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/satoplanet)
  * [归档](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索



##  [【OS】美梦成真（五）](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/post/1e80885f_1c81997b6)

  


  


**2k8**

  


  


  


在盛夏之后，大家都不会再记得雨季的潮湿感受。似乎那种早上一起床就能听见雨声的生活不曾到来，或者说已经忘记了伞还放在某个咖啡店里，被营业员细心地摆在失物招领处。

  


医院是没有春夏秋冬的。短袖的护士和长袖的医生，一些时段走廊会变得拥挤，另一些时段能听到细细碎碎的脚步声和闲聊声。没有一个角落会因为情感匮乏而空虚，悲恸的、欢喜的、担忧的、好奇的，白色的墙壁把人的七情六欲看得干干净净。这栋建筑如同一大口炖煮了无数泪水与欢笑、谩骂的锅，日复一日地沸腾着。

  


樱井有时候会觉得累。不是肌肉上的酸疼和看久了电脑屏幕得累，而是觉得处在永远饱满的情绪中没有一刻空白的时刻。他尝试过寻找一个没什么人去的空间里坐坐，最初是找到了小小的一间储物室，但到后来储物室被变成了小护士们放声大哭的秘密基地。樱井的白大褂在一群樱花粉之中太过惹眼，又退回到了天台上。

  


天台在午休的时候很安静，远处能看到天空树和东京塔并列着，天气好的时候还能向后瞥见小小的富士山顶。除了光线太刺眼之外倒是没有什么缺点，习惯之后樱井就常常在这里午休，吃完的便当盒放在一边，偶尔会做一些不太美好的梦。

  


今天他又在这里午休。上午轮到他和大野的心内科加入到秋季动员会去，于是两个人在早上都难得地从衣柜里拿出了西服。樱井的是很讲究的细纹深灰色，三件套。大野的则很普通，他之前嫌麻烦就把衬衣和外套重在一起挂进衣柜，潮湿的雨季之后不出所料，衬衣的袖口有些发黑。

  


樱井看见了，问他：“找个时间去定做一套新的？”

  


对方不置可否地点头，然后利落地把手伸出袖口，刮了一下樱井的下巴。又走近一步，帮樱井搞定马甲上小小的纽扣。

  


樱井一边给对方系上领带，一边又说，“佐藤先生那天跟我讲，西服店快要关掉了，似乎是身体不太好。”

  


说着他抬眼看了一眼大野，确定对方是有在听的，就继续说，“如果想重新定做的话，就赶在店关掉之前。”

  


说完又静静地垂下眼睛，帮大野抚平领口。大野回答说，不需要和樱井的一样那么好的料子，过得去就行。樱井应着好，拿了包就先出门了。

  


一上午时间他只在动员会的间隙里看到了大野。对方扎堆在深色的西服里，费了一点劲才认出来。大野正在垂头听一个小护士抱怨儿科的种种不是，给哭闹的小朋友扎针，要他们他们吃药，要么就是家长一直对医院这里那里都不满。他听得很认真，尽管这些麻烦事自己完全很少遇到过，但还是耐心地给着建议。樱井瞥了几眼，又转头，不料撞上一旁细川的眼睛。

  


那双眼睛里竟然藏了一些探究，樱井心里警铃大作，主动朝细川点头，说：“怎么了？”细川看起来犹豫了半晌，问：“他平时也这么耐心吗？”

  


不，一点也不耐心，只是无所谓而已吧。因为不太在意对方，所以能够一句一句地慢慢听下去，逢场作戏到了大野身上就变成了另一种形式的冷漠。但什么时候又是真的不耐烦呢？樱井没顾细川还在等自己的回答，兀自想了很久。大概是在床上的时候，还有肚子饿了的时候，或者是一些奇怪的原则啊平衡被打破的时候。会不满樱井比自己先到顶端而故意拉下脸来折磨他，或者在吃到胡萝卜的时候报复一样把全部的胡萝卜都往樱井的碗里面扔，沙发上常坐的位置被占了是一定会跳脚的。

  


与其说是不耐烦，不如说这种时候都变得很幼稚。

  


他细细想另一个人的种种，脸上没什么表情，但周身流动的的空气变得温柔又缱绻，细川托着腮认真看。樱井的头发留得有些长了，发尾打着圈儿服帖在光洁的颈后，刘海也软趴趴的。他跟自己讲算了，别淌这趟浑水，输定了却又输不起的局，但还是忍不住伸手去揉了樱井的头发。

  


“已经散会了。”细川出声，把神游天外的樱井拽回来。他习惯性地朝着护士们坐的那一块望去，发现已经空掉了。整个会场已经没什么人，细川也已经收拾好站起身。

  


“要一起吃午饭吗？”樱井突然问。他实在是不想在一个神游完尚未恢复情绪的午后独自一个人吃便当，可细川说下午有两台手术，得先赶去和其他人核实仪器运作，“抱歉”，他道着歉，表情却怎么看都太过认真了，仿佛不只是在为这件事而感到不安。樱井提了提便当算是告别，一个人朝着天台走去。

  


  


  


睡醒之后没有想象之中的强光刺眼，樱井在一片小小的阴影中慢慢恢复意识，少有地获得了一点平静。

  


下一秒他才发现自己是枕在某个人的腿上。樱井大惊，却听见上方有低低的笑声，还有钻进鼻子里的樟脑球味。早上他从衣柜里拿出自己的西装是，因为不喜欢上面的味道还喷了一些香水。

  


现在倒突然变得无比依恋起来了。

  


大野在上方看见了樱井全程的表情变化，觉得实在是心痒痒，趁他翻身的空档儿伸手拨弄小家伙软趴趴的刘海。卷卷的几小团，毛茸茸的小生物似的。长椅的另一边还放着大野买来的罐装咖啡，纸袋里整齐放着。挺烫手的，大野伸过去把纸袋弄得哗啦哗啦响，阴影倾斜了一小块，樱井不满地皱着眉。

  


“抱歉。”他说。这是樱井今天听到的第二次抱歉，不过他不难想象，大野说出这句话的时候神情和细川天差地别，一定是没什么所谓地，放松着地，甚至是在微微戏谑地笑着地说。

  


那趁现在，就现在，稍微撒一点娇也不是不可以吧？樱井暗想。他拿定了主意恃宠而骄，于是一下也没有犹豫地坐起身来拿过大野的咖啡，咕咚喝了一大口，又靠在对方的肩上假寐。

  


其实这时他的心里还是试探的，探究的，甚至是受着伤的。如果大野扶正自己站起身似乎也没有什么不妥，樱井想，自己已经习惯了主动的那一方，就算没有回应也没事了。一开始就打算着抚平对方的伤口，现在只是渐渐变成了对方的伤口，替对方在疼罢了。

  


他欣喜地，甚至引以为豪地觉得，这段关系里很重要的一个课题就是，要勇敢地踏入这个徒劳又看不到出口的无尽循环。“人应该在正确的道路上彻底地堕落。……必须堕落到底，从而发现自己，拯救自己。”

  


“她的堕落之路太笔直太专一，那种怪物般地纯粹，甚至闪烁着神圣的光彩，我的心为之难以形容地颤抖起来。”

  


“你傻不傻？”他听见大野低声说，说完又轻轻叹了一口气。

  


头顶的阴影突然大面积地覆盖过来，大野微微侧了身，手重重揉他的头顶，把樱井睡醒之后的头揉得更乱了，他想起来中午细川也揉过自己的头，而面前这个人，除了能感觉到无奈，力气之大似乎还要把上午的触感揉到消失殆尽。

  


在吃醋吗？但，樱井困惑地想，这是以什么身份在吃醋？

  


“我有那么值得你喜欢吗？”直到另一只手抚上自己的脸时，樱井才猛然发现原来自己的眼泪已经满脸了。他不懂自己什么时候哭了，为什么哭，哭了又能换到什么。在与大野对上视线那刻樱井却突然如坠冰窟，他打了一个寒颤。

  


大野的眼睛里，竟然铺满了和樱井一样多的寂寞和卑怯。

  


两人默不作声地对视几秒，大野又开口。“尾野说我比想象中更喜欢你，可我不愿意信。”

  


“一直以来，不都是你在喜欢着我吗？”他看起来很痛苦和不解。

  


“现在换我来喜欢你，那我到底该怎么做？”他像是一只误入禁区的小狮子，手掌已经伸出去了，却被丛林里的荆棘狠辣的刺扎进手心，用舌头慢慢地舔舐，然后第一次尝到了自己的血的味道。

  


“我喜欢你，可我到底该怎么办？”狮子的眼神从害怕变成了侵略，他像是一定要从樱井嘴里问出答案却又不愿让人听见一般，把那张知道答案的嘴重重地堵上了。

  


“你得说给我听，”大野想，他闭上眼睛，感觉到自己好像在慢慢坠落——

  


“至少同意让我做你的共犯。”

  


  


  


  


**TBC**

  


  


  


[#山组](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B1%B1%E7%BB%84)

[#智翔](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/tag/%E6%99%BA%E7%BF%94)

[#OS](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/tag/OS)

  


  
2020.02.23  
评论：8  
热度：46

  
[←](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/post/1e80885f_1c8309ddb)  
[→](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/post/1e80885f_1c8128b06)  


评论(8)

热度(46)

  1. [](https://ajie5572.lofter.com/) [a_JIE](https://ajie5572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://genm6.lofter.com/) [7up骑士](https://genm6.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://kongdangdangdewutaishanggudandandezhihuijia.lofter.com/) [空荡荡的舞台上孤单单的指挥家](https://kongdangdangdewutaishanggudandandezhihuijia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://jueduilingyu3104.lofter.com/) [想咬一口绝对领域](https://jueduilingyu3104.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://xihuanchimianbaodemianbaojun.lofter.com/) [喜欢吃面包的面包君🐳 ](https://xihuanchimianbaodemianbaojun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://cx691812.lofter.com/) [梶宅](https://cx691812.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://yezhitiandubaifenbai.lofter.com/) [深海鱼](https://yezhitiandubaifenbai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://xiaosmall.lofter.com/) [櫻小謦](https://xiaosmall.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://enomotohoshiko.lofter.com/) [打卡完毕吃面包](https://enomotohoshiko.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://basituzixiujiang.lofter.com/) [鳄鱼的牙齿上沾了咖喱](https://basituzixiujiang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://jiecaojunjun.lofter.com/) [节操JunJun](https://jiecaojunjun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://jiecaojunjun.lofter.com/) [节操JunJun](https://jiecaojunjun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://michiru11sirius.lofter.com/) [michiru](https://michiru11sirius.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://tatsuhisa-831111.lofter.com/) [满鬓残雪」](https://tatsuhisa-831111.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://phenoldrop.lofter.com/) [阿姨从不洗铁路](https://phenoldrop.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://motnorign.lofter.com/) [大错不要来](https://motnorign.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://motnorign.lofter.com/) [大错不要来](https://motnorign.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://fyy-13115855089.lofter.com/) [突然想吃桃子](https://fyy-13115855089.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://fyy-13115855089.lofter.com/) [突然想吃桃子](https://fyy-13115855089.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://tobycyt.lofter.com/) [Toby Cyt](https://tobycyt.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://xuexiaolin4869.lofter.com/) [从不乱立flag的面包沙](https://xuexiaolin4869.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://a29226839.lofter.com/) [养了一只鱼](https://a29226839.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://michiruaichisoba.lofter.com/) [michiru愛吃soba](https://michiruaichisoba.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://satoshitracy.lofter.com/) [satoshi_sho](https://satoshitracy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://arashituandan.lofter.com/) [blue fish](https://arashituandan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://martha-mayday.lofter.com/) [零下负十五](https://martha-mayday.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://nomannowoman.lofter.com/) [咕嘟咕嘟气泡水](https://nomannowoman.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://beileibuyuleibuchang.lofter.com/) [貝類蕎麥麵](https://beileibuyuleibuchang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://pingxiebenmingbukeni.lofter.com/) [唐茗彦](https://pingxiebenmingbukeni.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://yonghu1914742603.lofter.com/) [kawa](https://yonghu1914742603.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://tatayftang.lofter.com/) [TataYFTang](https://tatayftang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://sa512.lofter.com/) [蛮蛮](https://sa512.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://xiangwan205.lofter.com/) [向晚](https://xiangwan205.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://lilyzhai.lofter.com/) [温蒂和小飞侠](https://lilyzhai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://cx1989.lofter.com/) [划落的星星](https://cx1989.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://tinnedfish.lofter.com/) [想要再高十厘米](https://tinnedfish.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://shokaho.lofter.com/) [カホ](https://shokaho.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://namrachel.lofter.com/) [nam_rac](https://namrachel.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://saohki.lofter.com/) [ゆずな](https://saohki.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://ssssssssuki.lofter.com/) [satoshi釣魚部](https://ssssssssuki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://ssssssssuki.lofter.com/) [satoshi釣魚部](https://ssssssssuki.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://80082088206.lofter.com/) [山梨有点甜](https://80082088206.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://crx-soda.lofter.com/) [潜海漂浮](https://crx-soda.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://sakurafanqie.lofter.com/) [茄](https://sakurafanqie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://zyccor21.lofter.com/) [Yama_串](https://zyccor21.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://zyccor21.lofter.com/) [Yama_串](https://zyccor21.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 




© [鮮奶丸丸](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	6. 【OS】美梦成真（六）-鮮奶丸丸

【OS】美梦成真（六）-鮮奶丸丸

  
[ ](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/)  


#  [鮮奶丸丸](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/)

Archiveofourown：Milkymaruru  
  
  
FISH KILLER

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/satoplanet)
  * [归档](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索



##  [【OS】美梦成真（六）](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/post/1e80885f_1c835685c)

  


  


  


  


**4k2，本章完结**

  


  


大野之前跟樱井说过，他最近老做一个关于狮子的梦。

  


“每次梦见他的时候，他都一副要扑过来的样子，吓得我拔腿就跑。”有几次清晨樱井醒过来，发现大野瞪大眼睛直直地盯着天花板。

  


“是不是压力太大了？”那个时候刚刚入职，需要学的东西还有很多。尽管找血管还有仪器使用这些基本的操作都在实习期间学习过了，但面对真正的病人，紧张是难免的。

  


大野听见之后没有立刻回答樱井。那段时间他老是被这个梦所困扰，一开始只是梦到了狮子朝他扑过来，后来渐渐地看清了他金棕色的毛发、尖利的爪牙、还有凌厉的眼神。一切都真实得可怕，他在梦里不停地狂奔，面前的路像是没有尽头。发梦之后基本都满头大汗。

  


樱井开导他，说这会变成你画画的灵感也说不定，不如你把它画下来每天看着，时间一长，习惯了自然就不会觉得恐惧了。于是他拿起了调色盘，调出来金棕色的颜料。画出来一看——“可是跟一般的狮子也没什么不同啊。”他背对着樱井，苦恼地弯曲着身体，思考着到底是哪里不对劲。

  


“梦里的狮子有什么不一样？”樱井蹲在一旁托着下巴问，眼睛因为好奇稍微睁大了一些，大野侧过头对上他的眼神。

  


“……啊。”我好像知道了。他蘸了一些白色的颜料，在狮子的瞳孔中添了一些光亮，又试图把整个背景都换成黑色。“现在比较像了。”他说，但再看一眼之后整个人似乎是怔了一怔，就突然把画布转了个方向背对樱井。那只还带着颜料的手作势要去摸樱井的脑袋，被反应快的小家伙一把躲开，又不满地戳大野的大腿。大野身体颤了一下，好险稳住了调色盘才没有打翻。

  


那副画完成之后就一直被大野用布蒙住放在画室里再也没有动过。那天画完之后也像是很神奇的，他再也没有做过类似的噩梦了。于是把噩梦画出来放家里“慢慢习惯”这件事也理所当然地不了了之。樱井曾经好奇地提出来想要去看看那副画，大野不置可否，也就作罢。他心里尊重对方隐私，就算画室不锁也不曾偷偷摸摸去掀开画布看过。狮子的梦好像慢慢落下帷幕，直到那个坠落进地狱一般的吻把这片帷幕又强行拉开。

  


陈年的幕布被抛起来暴露在灯下，浮在空气中的尘埃被吸进了正在运转的放映机中，画面开始卡壳，然后慢慢掉帧，一帧，又一帧，色彩也渐渐褪色，最后只剩黑白无声的影像。影像中，一罐咖啡从纸袋中掉落，滚了几圈停在了天台长椅的腿边。

  


  


  


那天晚上大野很久没有回来。午休时间的亲吻结束之后两个人都突然变得无所适从，一个人本来以为自己生活在玻璃之中，无论如何大喊大叫也没办法传达到一点点的心意，可突然有一天，玻璃柜的看守员告诉他，这块玻璃根本就不存在；而看守员的心里也十分苦涩，自己守护玻璃罩的工作从此没有了意义。

  


以“恋人未满”为噱头的博物馆被贴上了闭馆的标签，玻璃罩里的展品和玻璃罩外的看守拔剑四顾心茫然，前路迢迢却面面相觑。

  


樱井憋了很久。他在家里喝掉了一杯白咖啡加牛奶，看掉了两篇文献，写完了一篇论文，甚至在line上找到细川探讨了一会儿下午手术的进展情况。对方似乎也是满脸不解，但因为是樱井的消息，也耐下性子认真回复着。但回复消息都是在已读很久之后，以及句尾都难得加上了不确定的语气词。

  


最后没有什么事情可以做了。

  


终于没有什么事情可以做了。他想，带着一些罪恶和愧疚的心情缓缓起身，走向了那间安静的画室。

  


  


  


  


  


大野站在西东京的一栋写字楼里，捏着纸杯吊儿郎当地，两条腿在桌边晃啊晃。

  


“真是不想让他看到那幅画啊，”他笑嘻嘻地，神色却没有一点的不耐烦。他一点也不惧怕感情的明了，他害怕的是改变。相处模式的改变，他要如何去面对樱井。坐在沙发上时手应该摆在哪个位置，喝啤酒的时候该不该问对方也来一罐，周末去看电影是该买了票直接叫对方去还是说尊重他的行程安排直到对方主动提出来，以及睡在一张床上的时候，想要的时候，如果还是和以前一模一样的话，“那我表白的意义在哪里？”大野皱起来细细的眉毛。

  


他也并非是在爱情里讨价还价的人，但涉及到兵家重地的事，即使是在之前一直处于主动方的自己也快要乱掉阵脚。

  


滴滴两声，复印机上小小的屏幕亮起来了。绿底黑字的设计，告诉这个世界自己的硒鼓寿命将尽。此时此刻，大野竟然和一台机器有了深深的共鸣。

  


“喂。”他侧头跟町田说，“寿命将尽了哦。”

  


两三站地铁回家的距离，大野不想打车，在终电错过之后慢慢开始朝家的方向走回去。浓重的露水与寒意把他的思绪也染得过于潮湿，路边的自动贩卖机闪着微弱的光。关闭的邮局，ATM机，中华料理店，还有悄无声息的工地。这个时候他才想起来如此晚了，似乎是要跟家里的人讲一声的，打开手机却按不亮屏幕。是硒鼓寿命将近的时候吗，那个时候不止是自己感觉到了共鸣，原来是手机的电量耗尽之前发出的微弱呼救吗？他思绪乱得很，却提不起脚步加快速度走向前去。风吹过来的时候大野又把头上的毛线帽拉下来一些好让它遮住耳朵，看不到黄昏的小路让他觉得了无生趣。

  


直到冲进一家便利店，用光了仅有的现金买到了充电器与电池，他才哆哆嗦嗦地喝着速食汤，耐心等待着屏幕的电量从红变到绿。深夜进货的卡车声不断，店员松懈的聊天声有一句没一句地钻进耳朵去。周遭的白噪音如同海浪一般，一进一退，蓝底白花。

  


而打开主屏幕的那一瞬间，海浪变成了海啸，密密麻麻的信息铺天盖地涌来。他点开消息栏，划到最底层，第一条消息是在三个多小时之前发来的。樱井大概急坏了，除了line之外，又连着来了许多条短信与电话。

  


“我没事。”他一个字一个字地慢慢写着，“手机没电了，马上就回来。”

  


“好。”不出一秒钟的既读，还有简单明了的回复。

  


“我看到那幅画了。”从樱井那边又追加了一条来。

  


“是吗。”

  


“嗯。”

  


对话结束。似乎是总有一段尴尬的时期的，大野甚至有些愉快地想。他收好手机，把汤料倒掉，起身朝寒夜走去。

  


  


  


  


  


“我说，”樱井突然从浴室外进来，坐在没被沾湿的小板凳上，“我看到那——”

  


“不如我们交往吧？”大野出声打断他。樱井吓了一大跳：“我们现在不算是交往吗？”

  


“不算。”大野懒洋洋地否定，看着小家伙的头低下去了一点，又补充道，“至少我这边还没主动跟你表白。”

  


他伸出湿漉漉的手掌心，按在樱井蓬松如同棉花糖一般的头顶上，像是要把那些虚无的高度全部按下去。“我说啊，”他还是什么都无所谓的语气，但眼神却是十分认真地，“你愿意和我谈恋爱吗？”

  


  


  


  


  


佐藤先生住院了，在他们去西服店订做服装之前。樱井觉得有些遗憾，他眼前总是回荡着大野被染黑的衬衫袖口。大野倒是觉得没什么，西服随便去哪里买一套就行，“我不像小翔那么讲究的。”他言简意赅地推脱，把樱井弄得无计可施。

  


佐藤先生的病大概没办法治好，他住在最普通的病房里和其他老人聊着天，吃少盐少油的蔬菜，看着医生和护士进进出出。也许是年轻时爱看书的缘故，佐藤先生很会讲故事，绘声绘色，一开始是心内科的病人天天围着他，后来连楼下儿科的小朋友都跑上来，美其名曰“见习”。

  


那天大野进到病房里打算换点滴的时候，恰逢故事大会又开始了，他默不作声地做事，耳朵却竖得很尖。猫一样的好奇心。樱井正在查房，例行询问刚完，一旁的护士还在测血压。病房里一时只剩下佐藤先生一个人的声音。

  


“其实我这辈子有两个喜欢的人。”他看着其中一个小男孩，回答他的问题。“不过最后在一起的这个人前几年去世了。”

  


他扭头看向窗外，这大概是他第一次说自己的故事，“第一个喜欢的人呢，是在十几岁的时候，上中学。那个时候大家的家庭都很富裕，唯独他一个人是靠奖学金进这个学校的。成绩好，不爱说话，我连正脸都没瞧见过他几次。

  


“可是有一次我摔倒了，”他的眼睛里有什么东西开始微微笑起来，闪亮亮的，“其实摔得不疼，但血流得很多。那个时候我又瘦又白，班里的人都喜欢看我出洋相，本来也习惯了。可是我尝试着坐起来的时候他突然就走过来扶我起来了。他看起来没什么常识，又木讷，一用力我腿上的伤被撕扯得很疼。

  


“我跟他讲，书呆子，不用你帮忙。可他坚持要帮，还特别强硬地要陪我去医务室。我拗不过他，到最后校医开始到处找麻药，然后不用麻药一针一针缝伤口，我疼得大哭，他就一直把手伸过来让我咬着，后来想想大概那天是他比较疼。

  


“恢复的那段时间，他就厚着脸皮天天跑到我家门口来背我上学。家里的司机问我他是谁，我觉得丢脸就说是学校打赌输了来还债的。他可能是没想到我家是有司机接送上下学的，那个时候脸还红了好久。”

  


“那后来他还是背着您上学了吗？”扎着羊角辫的小女孩儿出声打断佐藤先生。大野捏着手里的酒精棉签，没控制住，差点递过去一个不满的眼神。樱井在一旁悄悄笑出声，可没有人侧头看他们这边。

  


“他还是照做了两周。”佐藤先生笑起来，似乎一点也不恼，“直到后来我连皮外伤都算不上了，没有任何理由让他找出来和我一起上下学了，他才作罢。

  


后来上高中之前的那个暑假，他天天来约我看电影。最开始是外国老片，后来慢慢有一些文艺片和武打片引进来。我跟他讲费雯丽的眼睛太美了，他盯着我的眼睛不说话。当时电影院还是自己随意找座位的，我每次去的时候他都早早到了，看我来了就把座位上的书拿起来放进自己的背包里。

  


“但是一上高中我就出国了。一开始还相互写信，可后来慢慢地，他说自己要去九州，再后来只言片语也没有了。”

  


讲到这里佐藤先生就停了下来。

  


有急性子的小孩争着问他：“那后来呢？”

  


“不讲了。”佐藤先生转过头来，笑嘻嘻地说，“反正我后来也没能嫁给他。”

  


  


  


  


晚上下班有绵绵细雨飘下来。大野和樱井难得地达成一致意见，决定走路回家。两个人打着一把伞慢悠悠地前行，在一家奶茶店停下来挣扎了一会儿，又继续往前走。

  


“喂，”樱井笑着揶揄大野，“平时倒是见不到你这么优柔寡断。”平日里的大野一进店就刷卡，从不拖泥带水。

  


“主要是想说些严肃的话。”大野抬头对上樱井的眼睛，“房间里的那只小狮子，你已经看出来了吧？”黑夜里亮闪闪的眼睛，写满渴求的眼睛，金棕的毛发，可不就是樱井。

  


“我是没想到你那么早就……”樱井欲言又止。他是欣喜的，但也是不安的。

  


“所以说，”大野轻轻叹了口气，“因为我，我们浪费了多少时间啊。”他白色的短袖下是微微湿凉的手臂，碰到樱井的手臂时有黏黏的触感。

  


深秋里的雨太含蓄了，总是下下停停，没个干脆。

  


  


  


那天晚上大野久违地又梦到那只小狮子。小狮子扑过来仅仅抱着他，大野挣扎无果，小心翼翼地碰到毛茸茸的手掌时，“你、你的指甲没有了？”狮子尖利的爪牙不复存在，但比平常更紧地抱着他。一旦大野试图挣脱，小家伙就会察觉到，然后把他抱得更紧。他就在热烘烘的怀抱里昏昏欲睡，直到一身汗地醒过来。

  


他被身后的两只手臂缠住，空气里是冰冰凉的秋。好不容易到来的秋天，一切躁郁与不安，猜忌与失落都被封印，只有平静与理所当然前来的秋天。

  


大野翻身回抱他，再慢慢闭眼。他想等一场美梦到来。

  


  


  


*狮子的梦由大概09年左右的杂志上阿智说的话改编而来

  


**END**

  


  


  


进步了，第六回完结（笑）。谢谢短时间内的陪伴，这一次完全没有任何的顾虑，边想边写，完成了一个挺投入也挺无趣的故事。投入是因为每次写的时候都很花时间，无趣是因为爱情本身，错不在我。

但总体来讲我很喜欢这一个故事，吃饭喝水一样的日常，稍微有一些矫情的对话，还有两个本身就不存在的人物。我喜欢他们，热爱他们，尽管没有和他们说过一句话，但我尽全力给他们全部的自由。  


其他想要讲的留在下一篇再讲吧，有点困了，组织不起来语言。

  


第七回是番外，敬请期待。

  


  


谢谢你读完这个故事！

  


丸

  


  


  


  


  


  


[#山组](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B1%B1%E7%BB%84)

[#智翔](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/tag/%E6%99%BA%E7%BF%94)

[#OS](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/tag/OS)

  


  
2020.03.01  
评论：8  
热度：42

  
[←](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/post/1e80885f_1c8486430)  
[→](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/post/1e80885f_1c8309ddb)  


评论(8)

热度(42)

  1. [](https://ajie5572.lofter.com/) [a_JIE](https://ajie5572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://zerin131.lofter.com/) [成濑希琳_](https://zerin131.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://genm6.lofter.com/) [7up骑士](https://genm6.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://hanxiaoshuoxiansheng.lofter.com/) [韩小硕先生](https://hanxiaoshuoxiansheng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://motnorign.lofter.com/) [大错不要来](https://motnorign.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://motnorign.lofter.com/) [大错不要来](https://motnorign.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://kongdangdangdewutaishanggudandandezhihuijia.lofter.com/) [空荡荡的舞台上孤单单的指挥家](https://kongdangdangdewutaishanggudandandezhihuijia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://jueduilingyu3104.lofter.com/) [想咬一口绝对领域](https://jueduilingyu3104.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://7315263700.lofter.com/) [阿阿阿木昜阿](https://7315263700.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://lilyzhai.lofter.com/) [温蒂和小飞侠](https://lilyzhai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://tobycyt.lofter.com/) [Toby Cyt](https://tobycyt.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://tatayftang.lofter.com/) [TataYFTang](https://tatayftang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://gumolan.lofter.com/) [古墨岚](https://gumolan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://yezhitiandubaifenbai.lofter.com/) [深海鱼](https://yezhitiandubaifenbai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://michiruaichisoba.lofter.com/) [michiru愛吃soba](https://michiruaichisoba.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://pingxiebenmingbukeni.lofter.com/) [唐茗彦](https://pingxiebenmingbukeni.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://kiswseety.lofter.com/) [樱井大🖐🏻️队｀･3･´)](https://kiswseety.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://kiswseety.lofter.com/) [樱井大🖐🏻️队｀･3･´)](https://kiswseety.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://zyccor21.lofter.com/) [Yama_串](https://zyccor21.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://zyccor21.lofter.com/) [Yama_串](https://zyccor21.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://sakurafanqie.lofter.com/) [茄](https://sakurafanqie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://enomotohoshiko.lofter.com/) [打卡完毕吃面包](https://enomotohoshiko.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://xiaosmall.lofter.com/) [櫻小謦](https://xiaosmall.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://fyy-13115855089.lofter.com/) [突然想吃桃子](https://fyy-13115855089.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://peach-price.lofter.com/) [果子狸啊](https://peach-price.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://a29226839.lofter.com/) [养了一只鱼](https://a29226839.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://chacha-97.lofter.com/) [EXIST_57](https://chacha-97.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://beileibuyuleibuchang.lofter.com/) [貝類蕎麥麵](https://beileibuyuleibuchang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://arashituandan.lofter.com/) [blue fish](https://arashituandan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://icemintteaiceminttea.lofter.com/) [icemintteaiceminttea](https://icemintteaiceminttea.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://basituzixiujiang.lofter.com/) [鳄鱼的牙齿上沾了咖喱](https://basituzixiujiang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://shokaho.lofter.com/) [カホ](https://shokaho.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://subo9.lofter.com/) [Yumi](https://subo9.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://crx-soda.lofter.com/) [潜海漂浮](https://crx-soda.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://73664828.lofter.com/) [いさなみすやお -](https://73664828.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://sy413.lofter.com/) [sy](https://sy413.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://martha-mayday.lofter.com/) [零下负十五](https://martha-mayday.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://cuteshobaby.lofter.com/) [SHÖ](https://cuteshobaby.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  39. [](https://cuteshobaby.lofter.com/) [SHÖ](https://cuteshobaby.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://namrachel.lofter.com/) [nam_rac](https://namrachel.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://80082088206.lofter.com/) [山梨有点甜](https://80082088206.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://tinnedfish.lofter.com/) [想要再高十厘米](https://tinnedfish.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




© [鮮奶丸丸](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	7. 【OS】美梦成真-鮮奶丸丸

【OS】美梦成真-鮮奶丸丸

  
[ ](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/)  


#  [鮮奶丸丸](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/)

Archiveofourown：Milkymaruru  
  
  
FISH KILLER

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/satoplanet)
  * [归档](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索



##  [【OS】美梦成真](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/post/1e80885f_1c8486430)

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**本章为《美梦成真》番外，时间线在第六回之后**

**  
**

**设定相同，剧情独立于正文，可以直接阅读**

**  
**

**私设，4k**

  


  


  


  


他没有想到只是一个拐角，整个世界就都变了。

  


  


  


正月时分是东京最干燥的时候。樱井和大野就算是休息日也不出门，脚对脚钻进被炉里消耗蜜柑。电视里在回放很多年前的言情剧，两个人都有一搭没一搭地听着，手里把几本杂志和热血漫画翻来翻去。

  


懒惰的和平结束在抽痛的吸气声里。是大野先开始的，他吃完最后一瓣蜜柑，舌尖顶到了一点，突然一阵钻心的痛。大野被疼得一个激灵，睁开眼的时候看着樱井，说：“我好像长溃疡了。”

  


樱井笑得开心极了，他把剩下的蜜柑全塞嘴里，脸颊鼓鼓地嚼啊嚼，冰冰凉的汁水全部流到胃里。他说：“你看你平时喝水太少，这下上火——”

  


嘶——

  


两个人开始默默地划拳，输了就得爬出被炉冲进两条外的药妆店买药。

  


  


  


樱井站在回家的街边等红灯变绿。临近黄昏，街上根本没什么人在，行道树的叶子几乎全掉光了。他被风吹得眼睛干涩得紧，使劲眨了眨眼睛，再使劲眨了眨，等到隐形眼镜重新回到舒服的位置时迈开步子过马路。

  


可到下一个拐角之后，他发现自己走错路了。

  


转弯之后本应是一个小小的公园，旁边是邮局，停车场和便利店，再深处放着一间小小的神社。但樱井现在看不到这其中的任何一个路标，他跺跺脚，袋子里的药盒轻轻响了几声。

  


他面前是一间学校，放假之后的学校。看样子不像国中，应该是专门学校或者大学。白色的建筑很多，远处粉色的图书馆正在装修，里面零星种着几棵常青树，叶子还是被风吹得扑簌簌地掉着。

  


樱井觉得好奇，他跨进校园到处张望，动作却不敢太大，直到在自动贩卖机处发现了学校的校徽的小小的汉字。“啊，这里是——”他小小惊呼出声。

  


“我很喜欢前辈。”不远处的教学楼下传来声音。其实声音不大，甚至是放在平时环境里听不太到的音量。但奈何没有一个人的黄昏，樱井被这一声告白引得转过了头。

  


果然。

  


两个穿着白大褂的青年站在自动门的死角，个高的那一位被观赏植物挡住了一半的脸，而看起来像是告白的那一位个要小一些，头发是金色的，眉毛也是，食指上有银色与黑色相间的戒指。他似乎和什么动物一样警觉得不得了，感觉到樱井向这边望过来的视线，一下转过来。樱井这些彻底看清了对方的脸。

  


“那个……”他快速地思考要找什么合适的借口才能说服对方。与此同时，樱井开始后悔，刚刚从家里出门的时候只在运动服外随便套了棉服，鞋也是灰扑扑的板鞋。连续几天的懒觉让他直到黄昏依然睡眼惺忪，下巴上应该还有新鲜扎手的小胡茬。二十六七的人，实在是不好找借口。

  


“我好像迷路了。”他最后干脆放弃了一切战术，老老实实地宣告。果然，金发青年一听到迷路两个字，细细的眉毛似乎皱了起来，他转身朝樱井的方向走过来，这时樱井还看清了他脖子上甚至挂了细细的黑色项链。

  


好像是属于……不太好惹的那一类。樱井心生怯意，不由得倒退几步，却在低头一瞬间被抓住了手腕。

  


“你要去哪？”青年站在他面前，笑嘻嘻地问。他的虎牙和眼尾把冷冽的空气化成了水，细细地浸进樱井的眼眶。这时被植物挡住的那位也慢慢走了过来，看起来稍微年轻些的细川，黑眼圈没那么重，脸上的表情要温和很多，只是依然看不懂他在想什么。

  


“你说的那个地方从后门过去比较方便。”大野说。他示意樱井和自己走在细川前面，樱井回头看一眼细川，发现细川正盯着自己。眼里不是没有探究的，但情绪被他快速地处理掉了，他不置可否地朝大野点了点头，沉默地迈开步子。

  


“我叫大野。”青年轻声打开话题，“刚刚跟前辈告白，但好像是被拒绝了。”

  


“好像？”樱井留意着自己和对方的距离不要太近，“他没给明确的答复吗？”

  


“他说他不认识我。”大野无所谓地笑，“可一年前开始我是一直都跟着他实习的，今天也是约他来教学楼做实验，就是想借机会说清楚来着。

  


“可他看起来不像是在骗人啊，”大野又直视前方，自言自语地说，“我怎么觉得他是真的对我没印象。”

  


难得朝陌生人吐露心声的大野。樱井把塑料袋换了手提着，试图捋顺自己被吹乱的刘海。他突然就起了坏心眼，于是一直在自顾自地做自己的事情，让大野的倾诉悬在空气中，直到他不安地看过来。

  


“我也正在喜欢一个人。”樱井在大野看过来的那瞬开口安慰道。只不过这安慰是真心实意的，也是直接而单纯的。大野和他对视着，只是短短几秒，却像跨越了五六年那么长。

  


一次好温柔的时差，樱井想。学校很大，难得在都内也有这么大面积地校园，他们似乎走了很久很久，可依然没有尽头。天慢慢黑下来了，路灯缱绻地睁开了眼睛。

  


他突然想问对方，如果知道未来的自己依然没办法和前辈在一起，或者知道自己即将成为护士而不是医生，或者说，如果知道以后的恋人正大大咧咧地迷着路跟在自己屁股后面，会不会多一些喜剧的效果。樱井莫名的自信大野不会把他的话当做胡说，他知道他信这些。

  


“你们先走。”身后细川的声音响起来。他的声音总是很稳，和路灯一样顺其自然地传来，一同的还有裤袋里低低的震动音。走之前他上前一步，大野侧过身。

  


“口腔溃疡的话，另一个牌子的会比较见效，这种的话预防的效果更多些。”他低头看着樱井提着的透明塑料袋，似乎上前来就只是为了说这一句无关痛痒的建议。樱井差点失笑，他说，谢谢你。十分钟之前他还对他抱有轻微的试探与敌意，不过对方看起来似乎没有多想的样子，把手机拿出来之后开始回电。

  


“我还以为他是来跟我讲话。”大野毫不掩饰自己的失落，“为什么我能对你没什么顾忌地说这些呢？明明我们不熟。”

  


“可能就是不太熟的原因。”樱井说，“我不会把你的情绪当成一件大事来处理，也许就中和掉了你心里过分看重这份感情的偏见。”

  


“谢谢，”大野真心诚意地说，“如果能喜欢上你的话，也许能比较好受一点吧。”他的眼睛即使是在朦胧的灯下也如同星子一样亮，“可我就不行，我不是个好人。要是别人喜欢上我的话，无论我还是他都会很痛苦。”

  


“没这回事，”樱井沉默了一会儿，否定道，“你也会成为一个很温暖的人。”说完他觉得自己过于正经和抽离，便又补充说：“喜欢上我也不一定就很轻松。我很没有安全感，对于一件事总是去反复地求证，一直前进到没有方向位置。”

  


“你是想说，有时候停下来想想也是件好事吗？”大野总结道。

  


“我是说，少受一点折磨比什么都强。”

  


“我觉得你是对的。”大野轻声笑了起来，“虽然你现在看起来就像从来不关心社会的阿宅，可好像有一种能够信赖的感觉。”他盯着快要到头的人行道，月亮从薄薄的几篇云里露出一点光，“你好像不太对时间的问题感到着急。”

  


“也许吧。”樱井不讲破，回头看已成定局的时间，着急似乎没有经过他的同意就从身体里抽离了。地铁站的灯光越来越近，踏出校园的那瞬，他听见身后涌出海浪的声音，把他浑身包裹着往前慢慢推。

  


那么就在这里告别吧。“再见。”大野说，他懒散地挥了下手，又勾着背揣进白大褂的衣兜里往回走。

  


“你等等，”樱井叫住他，他还有问题要问。

  


“这个牌子的药能治溃疡吗？”光下的人看起来充满了担忧，他的运动服领翻起来皱成一片，刘海又被一阵风吹起来。

  


大野笑出了声音，“我有溃疡的时候倒是常用这个。”他抽出手指指那个塑料袋，又讲，“细川说的那个虽然好，但不太容易买得到。又很贵。”

  


“我知道了。”樱井往后退了几步，“再见了。”他说，是想要流泪的，但他憋了回去。

  


他沿着地铁站往前一直走，经过邮局和便利店，看见萧瑟的风里那间红色的小小神社。

  


  


  


  


回到家的时候大野已经睡着很久了，他穿着棉坎肩软趴趴地趴在被炉桌上，大概梦里都是酸甜的蜜柑味。听见关门声之后就开始闭着眼睛抱怨：“好晚啊……”

  


“抱歉。”樱井脱掉外套，重新缩进去和大野脚对脚，脚上的寒气把对方激得一个激灵。他把买来的药放在桌上，大野拿出来拆开，“我现在去烧水……”他还是懒洋洋的样子，“这个牌子的药不那么快见效，但用习惯了就离不开了。”他按下烧水键，又回来重新坐下，把手按在樱井的脑袋上，又顺移下来点点他的脸颊。

  


“冷傻了？”

  


“不是。”他想了又想，吐出一句，“要是细川不和我一个办公室就好了……”说着就挫败地皱起鼻子，每次不知道怎么办的时候樱井都这样。

  


“你怕我天天见到他？”大野问，他漫不经心地勾起来樱井刘海的一撮打着卷儿，好像已经预料到了这样的问题。樱井打开他的手，说：“我怕你再去告白一次。”

  


反正也不会是真的，就让大野当他在说胡话好了，歪打正着的胡话。

  


大野像是被唬住了，安静了一会儿。空气里还残留了一点酸甜气味，热水沸腾的声音咕嘟咕嘟，烧水键从红变绿，水声又渐渐平息下来。

  


“你记得吗？大学的时候有个穿得很邋遢的男人迷路了，你和细川一起把他送到了校门口。”他问。

  


“不记得。”大野平淡地回答，他眼里的大海沉如黑夜，映出樱井失落的表情。那几句话的力量还是太轻了，他在想什么，还试图去改变哪怕那么一点轨迹吗？

  


  


“可是谢谢你。”大野又说，大海开始流动，如同地铁站前把樱井温柔向前推的海浪。  


  


“大概是因为喜欢你，才会也喜欢用这种药。”

  


价格不高，见效也不快，可用着用着就会喜欢上。第一眼一点也不惊艳，但就是离不开。好依赖好依赖，依赖到就算等到疼痛的时间都变成爱情的一部分。

  


就算知道是美梦也努力让它成真。

  


  


  


  


  


  


**番外完**

  


  


  


再次感谢阅读。想说的真的很多很多，包括上一章正文完结之后，没来得及说的话。

  


先说这一次的番外，虽然时间是在上一章之后，但其实是写小翔回到了智的大学时代，遇见了五六年前的他。到底是梦还是真实其实不重要，我想要在这里重点写的，大概不太能传达得到，就是两个人对于恋爱的见解，对自己的看法，以及在一个安静，孤独，甚至可以说相互陌生和疏离的情境下，谈话之间的心境流露。想写小翔在面对一个青涩稚嫩但勇敢的恋人时，他掌握了一些主动权时，他会不会去选择改变他，以及未来到底会不会因为一次偶然的相遇而改变。

  


其实不会。一次很陌生短暂的相遇，实际上并不会多大程度上地去改变一个人未来的决定。但是可以改变他小小的习惯，可以从他的言语中窥探命运的味道，看见循环的影子。就如同转动的齿轮，不会因为相遇而改变行进轨迹，但总会相遇。

  


再说包括前面六回的故事吧。就像我在最开始说的一样，写下第一回的时候大概也不太知道会写出来什么样的故事来。对于我自身来说其实有一些难以突破的限制，比如一直对故事的冲突描写不够，比如会不太说服自己去相信两情相悦。在爱情上我一直无趣而悲观，于是在描写的时候会倾向于一方可能不停地去付出，可是难以得到回报。

  


可是万幸这是小说，很梦幻也很残忍的一点时，我能够去主动窥探两个人分别的心理活动，甚至去改变。

  


也许这是写作者都难以避免的瑕疵，站在上帝视角来下一盘棋。在这篇连载慢慢写的过程中，我也开始慢慢正式并接受这个问题，尽量使这个故事现实一点，更靠近命运本身一些，多一些求而不得，多一些无可避免，多一些不劳而获，还有前功尽弃。爱情从来都是不平等的，没有一杆称去衡量两个人心里究竟会爱对方多少，虽然在这个故事里到最后，他们都爱得离不开对方，可还是会生出譬如“改变”“依赖”还有“妄想”等等得寸进尺的情绪。但这些情绪也是爱情的一部分吧，甚至也是美好的吧。这种复杂的东西，如果不去想它，它又会变得像白纸一样简单。

  


这大体就是我对于这一次连载全部的想法。也许没有都传达到，也许还有很多写得不满意的地方，但它已经在这里结束了，成为过去式。谢谢陪伴我度过这段时间的姑娘们，我很喜欢这个故事，希望你们也是。

  


晚安！祝你美梦！

  


  


  


丸

  


  


  


  


[#山组](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B1%B1%E7%BB%84)

[#智翔](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/tag/%E6%99%BA%E7%BF%94)

[#OS](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/tag/OS)

  


  
2020.03.07  
评论：5  
热度：36

  
[←](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/post/1e80885f_1c8623120)  
[→](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/post/1e80885f_1c835685c)  


评论(5)

热度(36)

  1. [](https://ajie5572.lofter.com/) [a_JIE](https://ajie5572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://genm6.lofter.com/) [7up骑士](https://genm6.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://yezhitiandubaifenbai.lofter.com/) [深海鱼](https://yezhitiandubaifenbai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://qiyiguokiwi.lofter.com/) [奇异果kiwi](https://qiyiguokiwi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://crx-soda.lofter.com/) [潜海漂浮](https://crx-soda.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://jueduilingyu3104.lofter.com/) [想咬一口绝对领域](https://jueduilingyu3104.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://ldz5232384.lofter.com/) [Memento mori](https://ldz5232384.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://michiruaichisoba.lofter.com/) [michiru愛吃soba](https://michiruaichisoba.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://michiruaichisoba.lofter.com/) [michiru愛吃soba](https://michiruaichisoba.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://shokaho.lofter.com/) [カホ](https://shokaho.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://motnorign.lofter.com/) [大错不要来](https://motnorign.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://motnorign.lofter.com/) [大错不要来](https://motnorign.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://pingxiebenmingbukeni.lofter.com/) [唐茗彦](https://pingxiebenmingbukeni.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://tatayftang.lofter.com/) [TataYFTang](https://tatayftang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://fyy-13115855089.lofter.com/) [突然想吃桃子](https://fyy-13115855089.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://fyy-13115855089.lofter.com/) [突然想吃桃子](https://fyy-13115855089.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://sy413.lofter.com/) [sy](https://sy413.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://tobycyt.lofter.com/) [Toby Cyt](https://tobycyt.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://martha-mayday.lofter.com/) [零下负十五](https://martha-mayday.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://tummy783.lofter.com/) [tummy](https://tummy783.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://klis5.lofter.com/) [Klis](https://klis5.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://phenoldrop.lofter.com/) [阿姨从不洗铁路](https://phenoldrop.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://phenoldrop.lofter.com/) [阿姨从不洗铁路](https://phenoldrop.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://sakurafanqie.lofter.com/) [茄](https://sakurafanqie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://kongdangdangdewutaishanggudandandezhihuijia.lofter.com/) [空荡荡的舞台上孤单单的指挥家](https://kongdangdangdewutaishanggudandandezhihuijia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://enomotohoshiko.lofter.com/) [打卡完毕吃面包](https://enomotohoshiko.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://beileibuyuleibuchang.lofter.com/) [貝類蕎麥麵](https://beileibuyuleibuchang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://a29226839.lofter.com/) [养了一只鱼](https://a29226839.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://shuikouzhuomoshini.lofter.com/) [水口琢磨是你](https://shuikouzhuomoshini.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://nomannowoman.lofter.com/) [咕嘟咕嘟气泡水](https://nomannowoman.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://yamaostsuko.lofter.com/) [暁のあめ](https://yamaostsuko.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://arashituandan.lofter.com/) [blue fish](https://arashituandan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://yewuyu650.lofter.com/) [みんなで叶えた物語♥にこ](https://yewuyu650.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://psuisui.lofter.com/) [米虫穗酱](https://psuisui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://chacha-97.lofter.com/) [EXIST_57](https://chacha-97.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://namrachel.lofter.com/) [nam_rac](https://namrachel.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




© [鮮奶丸丸](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
